


writers block - ryden

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, Ryden - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Almost Sex, Band Fic, Bandom - Freeform, Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Ryden, Smut, i don't know I'm sorry, im new to this, kind of, kind of dry sex i think??, ryden oneshot, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ryan needs inspiration for the new album "pretty. odd." brendon saves the day. not fluff.





	writers block - ryden

sat in ryan's haven, the garage, he and brendon shared a comfortable silence. brendon's beautiful big eyes bounced around the room, taking in every little detail, meanwhile ryan sat picking at the paper label of his glass cola bottle. brendon noticed the slightly empty looking string of polaroids, ready to be filled with the many memories yet to come with his newlyfound teen love. he also noted the wide range of records in his vinyl collection and vintage looking empty bottles of beer that ryan proably asked his alcoholic father if he could keep once they were empty for decoration purposes.

"how's it going, songwriting, for you at the moment? I'm buzzed to hear the sound of a fever you can't sweat out!" brendon exclaimed, putting a silly but adorable theatrical emphasis to his words.

ryan smiled and replied, "you know, its strange because the ideas of what I want it to sound like are there, but I feel like i'm just waiting for a kick you know?"

with devilish eyes, brendon gave ryan a suggestive look and they maintained eye contact for a long few seconds before ryan quickly looked back down to the cola bottle, blushing.

"you're blushing. you want me don't you ryan ross." brendon teased.

"shut up, dork." ryan couldn't help but smile, despite his best efforts of his mechanism of brushing brendon off with a playful insult.

"get over here now, you little shit," brendon commanded, tapping his lap.

ryan sat on brendon's lap, facing him. their lips touched each other's and he instantly shivered. time froze for a second and ryan was freaking out, this seemed unreal, was he actually about to have a panic attack right fucking now. brendon noticed his sudden emotional discomfort and whispered in his ear "it's okay, you're allowed to breath baby, now let me eat your lips, you look tasty."

ryan slowly exhaled and they placed their lips back together. they both started to move lips and hips with each other in sync, getting more and more passionate. brendon's tongue traced the inside of ryan's soft lips, making him let out a little moan.

"oh you like that, ry? that's right, keep rubbing that hard boy on me. maybe make me even happier if you rub it on me with just your boxers on, hey?"

"mmm- yeah i can do that for you."

lips still connected, they both stood up and slid their jeans off. brendon pushed ryan onto the couch and lay down on top of him, grinding, feeling ryan's dick pressing onto his.

"still got a writers block my little fuckin angel?" brendon asked ryan, still grinding hard on him.

"n-n-OH BREN oh my god that felt good."

"mmm that's right, you come little girl"

this was the exact type of passion he needed. this album was going to be fucking brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. i'm sorry if it was atrocious. please leave feedback so i know what i'm doing right and what i'm doing wrong and that'll allow me to improve and write you all better fanfics in the future! thank you so much :)


End file.
